castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kiyuhito/Archive 2
New templates Hey! I'm back after being absent a long moment. I have a lot of free time now, so I'll be giving a hand here and there. I'm currently editing the Main Page in my own page. As Lords 2 is going to be announced soon, I'd like to change a little the wiki and to modify some templates. Could you take a look at it and tell me if you like it? (http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chernabogue) Thanks. EDIT: For a better view, put the code of my page in the Main Page's code (and press 'preview'). It'll be better for you. -Chernabogue 14:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. simple and intelligible.--Kiyuhito 16:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) So, there's no problem if I edit the Main Page with this new code? I prefer asking before doing anything. Also, I'm working on the Character template, in order to shorten some articles, and to divise them in precise articles (gallery, etc.). You can see it there (http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chernabogue/Editing_the_CV_Chracter_Template). Thank you! -Chernabogue 17:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I do not have dissatisfaction in a main page (some change and exchange of image may be performed). But, I think that determination requires many lawmakers' support. And, Character Template. I think that the Voice actors section has good "English" and "Japanese".--Kiyuhito 17:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Castlevania Realm problem? is information and images of excelent quality you erase all my editions are you mad?--Tricell Wiki is bilateral work. Please look at a policy. I do not complain about the contents addition of Castlevania Realm. But, I am opposed to the clone of realm. There is already a report of convenient templates, enemy table and BGM articles in this wiki. They can collect information easily. Please write the articles which can utilize them effectively. See other pages well and understand the standard of this wiki.--Kiyuhito 00:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Kiyuhito. Please try to to be more creative when writing articles instead of straight up copying stuff from a website. Nagumo baby 15:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ok.... but I was edited empty pages, "I do not complain about the contents addition of Castlevania Realm. But, I am opposed to the clone of realm." well I will correct this. Tricell What was a clone page at first will become a new page by the addition of the contents. A contribution person highly motivated is welcomed.--Kiyuhito 00:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bestiary Hello Kiyuhito, you can end the bestiaries of the dawn of sorrow stages I will add the information as the other stages. Tricell :I will perform it, when mind is suitable.--Kiyuhito 01:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Well the DOS locations are complete, I will edit POR locations, Tricell :Everyone can edit Wiki freely. Of course, you and I get it. Since I am not an ADMIN, this is a personal opinion. This Wiki already has some Description. I desire to consider merge rather than removing them. Wiki is bilateral work. The two same castles are unnecessary. By great deed, you will get many respects. Thank you.--Kiyuhito 04:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sadly.--Kiyuhito 16:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sadly? Why? Tricell 16:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Since I do not understand English grammar, edit of a large-scale text cannot be performed. I lament that you did not merge Master's Keep. But, Edit of wiki is free. If it is your intention, I will say nothing more. Edit of enemy data prepared the sample Entrance_(Portrait_of_Ruin)#Enemy Data. You can edit easily by carrying out copy paste of it.--Kiyuhito 17:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Are you referring to merging Master's Keep with Brauner's Domain? Tricell requested the page be deleted, but before I would delete the page, I wanted to understand better if it was treated like a separate area in one of the guides. If it's a real term, but simply a part of the Masters Keep, I was thinking the page could be a simple glossary entry page, with directions to look at the Master's Keep for more details, rather than a regular location page. But that's just my feeling, if both you and Tricell would prefer the page get removed or redirect to Master's Keep, I would rather do that.--Reinhart77 17:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was talking about this. Castlevania Realm copy paste edit.--Kiyuhito 17:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh I see. Yeah, even if it's edited a little bit, we should not have any verbiage lifted from the Castlevania Realm or any other source. We'll need to start over.--Reinhart77 17:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I had been talking from May 22 about this. Since I was tired, I go to sleep.--Kiyuhito 17:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing to do here, sorry to cause problems. Tricell 19:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Tricell, I don't think you meant to cause any problems. It's too bad I hadn't noticed these changes earlier, it could have saved you from going through the trouble of making changes that were ultimately removed.--Reinhart77 20:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, My explanation was insufficient.--Kiyuhito 15:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC)